Charla matutina
by luccie0
Summary: Alibaba estaba acostumbrado a siempre dormir con alguien: su madre, Kassim y Mariam, Aladdin y Morgiana. Pero una mañana despierta en los brazos de la persona menos imaginada... ¿Habia tomado tanto? Sinbad x Alibaba


CHARLA MATUTINA

Un pequeño One-shot de Magi, porque parece que no se hace muy famoso en la comunidad yaoi y no entiendo porque U_U. Este es mi primer aporte de muchos que pienso subir de esta serie :D

Este es mi primer fic asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

Mi pareja favorita es la de Kouen x Alibaba, pero la de Sinbad x Alibaba fue la primera que creo muchas nos imaginamos al principio. Por eso decidi hacer este One-shot de esta parejita que tambien me gusta bastante.

-Charla Matutina-

Comodidad.

Esa era la única palabra que podía usar Alibaba para describir como se sentía esa mañana, ni siquiera tenía necesidad de abrir sus ojos para saber que estaba acostado en su siempre suave y esponjosa cama (o al menos la que tenía cuando estaba en Sindria)

La noche anterior se había hecho una gran fiesta por… bueno, en realidad no lo recordaba, ya que cualquier motivo era bueno para que se hiciera una fiesta en ese reino, pero bueno, se la había pasado en grande comiendo y bailando y pasando tiempo con sus adorados amigos: Aladdin y Morgiana.

Seguía sin abrir sus ojos

Se sentía demasiado cómodo, el siempre desde que era pequeño había dormido compartiendo cama con alguien. Cuando era pequeño eran él y su mamá, después se les unieron Kassim y Mariam, después de la muerte de su madre, quedaron solamente los tres hermanos.

Y después tuvo que aprender a dormir solo… su vida en el palacio fue todo un cambio para su estilo de vida, pero aun así lo único a lo que nunca se pudo acostumbrar era a dormir solo, odiaba el tener que dormir en una cama enorme que no le proporcionaba calor.

Pero después de que había conocido a Aladdin y Morgiana, nuevamente pudo volver a disfrutar del calor de otros a lado de él mientras descansaba.

Como en ese momento. Sin duda alguna sus dos pequeños amigos eran la compañía que más necesitaba.

La calidez y la protección que sentía en ese momento por los brazos que le rodeaban y el pecho al que estaba recargado eran sin duda algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

.

.

.

¿Brazos que le rodeaban?

¿Recargado en un pecho?

.

.

Ok, no era como si sus amigos y él nunca se hubieran abrazado mientras dormían, pero estaba más que seguro que los brazos que lo rodeaban eran demasiado grandes y fuertes para que fueran de Aladdin o Morgiana… bueno, tal vez de Morgiana sí, pero sin duda alguna el pecho al que estaba recargado era plano, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa:

La persona que le abrazaba… era un hombre.

Lentamente Alibaba abrió sus ojos para tener la vista directa del pecho que ahora estaba confirmado era de un hombre, su vista se alzaba lentamente recorriendo el dorso de su acompañante, que (para variar) estaba desnudo.

Sus ojos miel se toparon con unos atractivos ojos dorados.

-Buenos días - le dijo con una gran sonrisa su acompañante.

.

.

.

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!

El grito de Alibaba fue tan fuerte y agudo que probablemente habría despertado a todos en el castillo, sin embargo la gran mayoría estaba en un terrible estado de resaca por la noche anterior.

Volviendo al cuarto.

Alibaba se había caído de la cama por la fuerte impresión, mientras que la persona en la cama trataba de calmarlo

-¿Q..ue … co…co…co…tu… yo…ca..ma…no… - esas eran las "palabras" que decía Alibaba aun en el suelo y señalando de manera acusadora al otro. – co…mo… yo… no… tu… - suspiro - ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cuarto Sinbad?!

Asi es… quien estaba en su cama era nada más y nada menos que el rey de Sindria… Sinbad, el rey de los siete mares, famoso y legendario héroe conquistador de 7 celdas.

Sin embargo, pese al impacto del rubio, el mayor ni se inmutaba, al contrario, después de ver la manera en que se comportaba el chico comenzó a reír.

-Calma, Alibaba, si solo soy yo- decía inocentemente el peli purpura mientras seguía riendo- además este es en realidad mi cuarto.

.

.

.

-¡No recuerdo haber tomado tanto alcohol! ¿¡Cómo demonios se supone que termine aquí?!

Alibaba estaba casi en estado de shock, en serio que no podía procesar lo que había pasado… pero… ¿Qué había pasado?

El rubio hizo una exploración rápida tanto a Sinbad como a el mismo: de acuerdo a lo que podía sentir y ver rápidamente de sí mismo, no tenía ninguna marca ni nada, tenía toda su ropa puesta y el único sin ropa era Sinbad, pero bueno el rey había declarado en aquella ocasión con la princesa Ren que el solía quitarse la ropa mientras dormía.

El ojimiel miro directamente a Sinbad quien lo miraba un poco interrogante probablemente por sus extrañas reacciones.

Alibaba suspiro

En realidad ni siquiera sabía exactamente porque se había puesto tan mal, más bien se comportó justo como lo había hecho la princesa Kougyoku y bueno, todos saben cómo termino esa historia.

-Lo lamento, no debí de haberme puesto así… supongo que simplemente fue la impresión – se disculpaba Alibaba con Sinbad. – pero… aún no sé qué hago aquí.

El gobernante de Sindria le sonrió comprensivamente y le hizo señas con la mano para que se sentara en la cama.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de hablar – dijo el rey – veras, en realidad yo vine a mi cuarto cuando toda la celebración había terminado, estaba muy cansado y cuando llegue aquí lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a mi cama, sin embargo cuando lo hice me di cuenta que había alguien más, cuando quise comprobar quien era esa persona vi que eras tú… lo más probable es que hayas estado tan cansado que te confundiste de habitación, quise despertarte pero te veías tan profundamente dormido que pensé que lo mejor era dejarte aquí.

Alibaba trato de hacer memoria… era cierto, cuando sintió que el alcohol ya estaba llegando mucho a su sistema, decidió irse a descansar, lo único que recordaba bien era el haber llegado a una cama y acostarse y ya.

-Espera – dijo el Saluja – suenas como si no te hubieras cuestionado mucho el porque estaba aquí

Sinbad volvió a reír ante la cuestión.

-Pero si ya sabes lo que dicen: "Si encuentras a una belleza en tu cama, bésala primero y pídele explicaciones después" – dicho esto el rey volvió a reír a carcajadas.

Alibaba volvió a exaltarse

-¿¡Cómo demonios puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente?! ¡Si sigues pensando así, le darás muchos problemas a Jafar!

-Además… no uses la palabra "belleza" si te estas refiriendo a un hombre – Termino Alibaba un poco avergonzado.

El menor se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero en el momento en que iba a salir por la puerta sintió que alguien lo jalaba y en cuando volteo su rostro sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por los del rey de Sindria. Fue un beso corto, pero para Alibaba fue como si durara una eternidad.

-Estabas en mi cama, te deje dormir, ya se dieron las explicaciones… faltaba el beso

El rostro del rubio era todo un poema, pero después de unos segundos su rostro comenzó a tornarse completamente rojo, por más que quería decir algo no podía, sentía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

Alibaba por fin reacciono

- ¡Y-Yo! ¡Debo irme!

Dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo del cuarto con un rostro completamente rojo y sin comprender que había pasado exactamente hace unos minutos.

-Sera mejor que te prepares Alibaba- Decía Sinbad mientras se quedaba viendo la puerta por la que había salido el menor– Porque a partir de ahora no creo poder dormir yo solo nuevamente.


End file.
